Races
This will explains the Races of Project Reaper. Reapers Reapers are conditional beings. They live life in a very interesting way. The more powerful they are the longer they live, but that longetivity is met by tragety. Most reapers who have longer lives see their brothers and sisters who have shorter lives die sooner then they do more often than most other species. When age is determined by power the Reaper way of life is very different from any other species. Even though they are one of the lowest races in number (almost 500,000 existing reapers today), they are also one of the strongest. An amazing thing about Reapers is that their DNA is a unique Quad-strand. One of the most interesting things about reapers is that they each have a special ability or power. Some can control electrical discharge while others can easily destory the planet if they so choosed. Reapers come in two classifications. Reaper Kings: Reaper Kings are the leaders of reapers. It is not that they have the wisdom to make the world better or that they have leadership skills at all. Reaper Kings are almost twenty times stronger than an average Reaper on a normal basis. Even though they are much powerful and less in number, Reaper Kings rule over Reapers because most Reapers know they can be easily destoryed by a Reaper King with a bad temper. Most Reaper Kings have a huge number of abilities or even ways to obtain more. Reaper Kings are more often in events though and are more likely to be seen. Reapers: Reapers are the common reaper, Outnumbering Reaper Kings almost 3,500 to 1 they are the lower class of Reapers. Reaper Kings may rule over Reapers but Reapers are as noble as their King sized cousins. Even though they are less powerful it doesn't make them any less deadly. A common Reaper can use either a single ability or a small number of abilities that help them stay alive in their society. Normal reapers preserve themselves and even though they outnumber Reaper Kings they prefer to not get into ancient politics of their race and live quiet lives. Thousands Magi Seven Deadly Sins Humans Despite common knowledge Humans are not the weakest race. They can sometimes rival Thousands because Thousands cannot hurt Humans unless they are attacked. Magi are close to the same level as humans. For one they are the largest group of the races easily outnumbering Magi 40 to 1. They are excellent creative individuals and brilliant strategists and even are good at martial arts. Their lack of magic or powers makes their bodies easily influenced. They can become very fit or unfit in a short amount of time thanks to their short lives. Guardians Guardians were made to watch over the races and keep balance. They made sure that Reapers and later Thousands did not abuse their neighbors, Which were Humans and Magi. After many years Reapers began to isolate themselves as well as Thousands. Humans and Magi were at arms with theirselves and rarely dealt with Reapers or Thousands. This lead to Guardians mostly watching over humans and later they started to call themselves Gods. Each culture they watched over worshiped them. If a Guardian was out of line he would be eliminated eventually by the Guardian Leader, who is mostly unknown. He has taken the abilities of several Guardians like Set, Zeus, Kronos, Loki, The Morrigan, and so on. He, through unknown means, absorbs their abilities and acts as a checks and balance to teh other Guardians. Guardians often stay seclued now adays, the time of multiple Gods closing and the Second Reaper War on it's edge. Guardians like Hephaestus and Prometheus stay in hiding or try not to interact with the outside world enjoying their powers in their own way. Necrosis Tribe The Necrosis Tribe is the group of nomads lead by Necrosis himself. They have many different forms that include the zombie like to the plain skeleton kind. Necrosis was also the person who officially lead Grim back from the land of the dead to give Grim unlife and allow him to exact his revenge. Necrosis was given a new weapon in return, an exact copy of the scythe and cloak of the Grim Reaper. Since then the Necrosis Tribe of undead have been formitable and near invincible, but it seems Necrosis's motives are just to protect those who would be misunderstood by and hated by people who don't know the pain of being brought back from peace to the hell of life again.